


Toontown Adventures

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: A serious attempt at making a serious toontown fanfic has been made, Action/Adventure, Angst, Cog Deaths, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mysteries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, War, alternative universe, i guess, i'm probably missing a lot of tags, maybe toons death as well???, toons don't die they get sad silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: The war between toons and cogs has been raging for so long, but finally, FINALLY, it comes to an end.The cogs won.Disclaimer, since I will be using Disney's characters too: I do not own Toontown or anything of Toontown. I wish I could say my toons were my toons though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

In a once playful and colorful world, in a place where laughter and joy echoed in a grassy plains, in a place where the chitter and chatter of creatures of all kinds gathered about; lies a world of dark gray and gloom, with hushed silence as its voice. The once beautiful world, filled with vibrate color, washed out and broken, cracks appearing on the streets, businesses being closed. Some buildings no longer look like themselves; reaching as high as they could to the sky, with a menacing look to those who dare oppose it. The lively bright red buildings in the center of the streets no longer stood; instead, in its place, was a radio tower, announcing the same news over and over again, spotlights searching and scopes looking. The once lively fire hydrate and mailboxes no longer moved, remaining still as those who walked passed continued to do so.

And the streets? Oh, the streets.

No longer a beautiful yellow, painted mostly gray. The grass replaced with concrete, and the light in the lamp post flickered every now and then, signaling change, yet none ever came.

A soft rumble was heard over the streets, yet the sound of marching drowned out the rumble, with figures made out of cold and hard steel, much like their hearts, continued to patrol the areas.

And the playgrounds? They had the worst of it. The little hub in the center of the playground destroyed, the hall also destroyed, the gag shop closed and destroyed. There was nothing, not a chirp of birds, the flutter of butterflies, it was all _gone._ Dark clouds, too, roam the skies of the playground, darker and more menacing. Once more, the sounds of marching can be heard, as well as the spotlights of the mechanical machines that stalked the playground, searching, always searching.

The remnant of the past, of what this world use to be, was no more.

And as a lone figure looked up, he sighed.

"Welcome to Toontown, is what I'd liked to say," The figured folded his arms. "More like, welcome to Cognation." 


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness. That was all she could see. No matter how far she ran, where she turned, it was all an endless void of black with no sound or another toon other than herself. She shivered._

_"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing in the void. "Hello? Little Lollipop? Red Lotus? Anyone? Flippy?"_

_She continued to marched forward, worry increased as she was replied with nothing. "Where is everyone? Hello? Red! Answer me!"_

_Suddenly, her left ear flickered as she heard a noise coming from the west side of her. Curious, yet slightly cautious, she made her way towards the sound. The deeper she went, the louder the sound got and that's when she noticed a small light shining above in a spot a few inches away from her. Looking forward, she gasped, body tensed when she realized...._

_Cogs. They were cogs._

_"H-Hey! What do you guys think you are doing?!" She shouted. Though a brave front, deep down inside, she was actually scared. These cogs were tougher than the last time she'd faced them, and she was alone. All of them were level 20; A Robber Baron, Mr. Hollywood, The Big Cheese, and a Big Wig. She didn't have enough gags to face them._

_Wait...._

_Her body tensed again as she realized...._

_"My gags!" She gasped, reaching into her to gag pouch and pulling out nothing. A cold, mechanical laugh echoed around her and she faced the group again. In spite of being made out of metal, there was a menacing aura surrounding the cogs._

_"It's too late, Toon," Mr. Hollywood said. "We already have her."_

_**Her?** She thought. Before she could question the cogs any further, Mr. Hollywood stepped out of view to reveal...._

_"NO!" She screamed, eyes widen in horror when she realized what she was looking at._

_It was a toon, at least partially. Her red fur looked mangled and stripped on one side, her clothing still bright and colorful as any other toons', and on the other side was cold, hard, metal. The same type of bolts and nuts made to create cogs. But worst of all, this wasn't any old toon - she knew this toon._

_"RED LOTUS!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. She glared at the cogs. "What have you monsters done to her?!"_

_"She is the first of her kind in the our newest creation," The grin on the Robber Baron's face grew. "We call her Robotic Toon."_

_"The name needs a little bit of work, but we will get there eventually," Mr. Hollywood said. "But don't worry, Toon. Soon, you and all of your little buddies will be joining her soon!"_

_As if on command, the Robotic Toon sat up and look directly at the aqua blue cat before her._

_"Must destroy all toons." The Robotic Toon said. The aqua blue cat stepped back, her heart beating wilding as fear and pain took hold of her._

_"No...no....NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

With a gasp, Lotus Flower sat up from her sleeping bag, eyes wide and sweat dripping down her face. Looking around, she realized she was safe - along with so many toons - in a madeshift hideout in an old playground that have long since been abandon by the leaders of Toontown, a playground where she hoped the cogs would never find. A soft snore broke the silence, and it made Lotus Flower turn her head to realize...

Red Lotus Flower. She was safe, out of the hands of the cogs, and was currently sleeping with no problem, her doodle, Paprika, next to her.

Sudden relief filled her as she realize that that dream she had was nothing more, but a nightmare. Red was safe, and with her, so she was never turned into....a robotic toon, or whatever the cogs would've called her.

Lotus frowned.

It was only a partial nightmare. The fact of the matter is - somehow, overnight it seems, the cogs managed to pull off a surprise attack on Toontown. It had caught everyone off guard, and Flippy had asked several high laffer toons - herself included - to help fight against them to save their home.

It hadn't worked.

The cogs, despite being the same old cogs she use to face down in every VP battle, every CFO battle, every CJ battle, every CEO battle, or even in buildings or out in the streets, were tougher, and a lot stronger and smarter too. Her organic birthday cakes felt like they barely did a scratch, and even her level 7s weren't enough. It was like that for all toons she had seen in battle, all of them with a look of fear in their eyes when they realized their gags wouldn't kill the cogs. And even if they did, more kept coming. Destoryed one cog got replaced with another, to the point where toons' gags were running dangerously low. They had no choice.

They were forced to retreat.

Flippy, Mickey, and the others were able to lead the toons to safety just as the cogs were closing in, and toons had to watch as Toontown - their beloved home - became overran with cogs.

Lotus sighed.

She had never been so scared in her life before that day. She saw many toons go sad and she had feared her sisters would've become one as well. _Oh,_ she thought, looking over to her left and realized it was empty. _That's right. Little Lollipop._ She looked around once more before getting up. Just as she was about to walk, a soft eep was heard and she looked down to see her own doodle, Melrose, looking up at her accusingly.

"Sorry girl, go back to sleep." She whispered, petting the doodle on her head before stepping over the red jellybean-shaped animal and walking around. She made sure to not step on any other toons or their doodle before seeing a small light coming from a room that was labeled 'Meeting Room'. _I bet she's in there._ Lotus thought and she made her way there. In there, was a purpleish-pink cat who's head was down, staring at....something. Beside her was a small cup of juice - apple, it seems - and a blank piece of paper. "Hey."

Startled, the cat looked at Lotus.

"Oh. Hey," She yawned. "It's too early for you to be up."

"And it's too late for you to be up. What are you doing?" Lotus asked as she hopped onto the table. The other cat looked back at the paper.

"Trying to write a letter to mom and dad, let them know that we're safe. You know they're going to hear about the Toontown attack." Little Lollipop muttered, and just like that, the mood turned to seldom. "Why are you up?"

"Nightmare," Lotus admitted. "After that attack, I just can't seem to keep my mind together."

"Did it scare you?" Lollipop asked.

"Yes, more than I'd like to admit," Lotus pulled out a chair and sat down next to her older sister. "What are we going to do? Our town is in trouble."

"We'll have to get stronger. I'm sure Mickey and Flippy are working on some ideas to help us."

"I heard that goofy might be working on a whole new gag track," Lotus chuckled. "And have some level 8 gags. That would be nice."

"Hmm," Little Lollipop hummed. She reached over to her cup and took a drink before turning to Lotus. "So tell me, how was the training for Red before we were rudely interrupted?"

"It's going great. She nearly maxxed all her gags, and now she just needs to get the tnt for trap," Lotus said with a smile on her face. "I'm so proud of her. I did exactly what you did to me when I first joined Toontown, and despite the godawful tasks I send her way, I can tell she really enjoys it."

"That's good to hear. If the attack hadn't happened, she would've been a high laffer just like you and me." Little Lollipop said.

"...Yeah." Lotus whispered. Little Lollipop raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to excited to have our little sister join our ranks."

"It's not that I'm not excited," Lotus said. "It's just...I'm worried. I still remember what you told me about high laff toons and your journey to becoming one. Sometimes, it makes me think what if, you know. What if Red didn't have us to rely on? What if high laffers gave her a tough time as they did you?"

"Thankfully she _does_ have us, and thankfully everything seems to clam down within the community," Lollipop countered, looking at the aqua blue cat before her. "You were able to make lots of friends, did you not? The same could be said for her."

"That's true," Lotus said, smiling as she remembered her friends. "And besides, I had lots of fun training with her."

"So tell me. What was it like having someone else as your student?" Lollipop asked, amused. Lotus Flower rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but indulge.

"Welll....it started out like this, before the attack happened...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I am not so creative with names. In fact, the whole reason why I'm name the way I am is because of my toons (with the exception Red Lotus Flower. Curse you, TTR!) And yes, this includes my twitch account.
> 
> That said, Little Lollipop Sparkleswirl was my first toon ever created, being the OG of many toons that I have. On TTO, she was 108, maxxed gags (trapless, like Lotus), was a Mr. Hollywood, don't remember what my cashbot suit was (on Lotus of Toontown Infinite, she was close to being a money bags), a Yesman (Lotus on TTI was a Big Cheese - On TTI, once you hit level 12, you were maxxed suit), and a Bottom Feeder (Lotus on TTI was also a Bottom Feeder - a level 3). She was also chatless. Since she's my oldest toon, I decided to make her the older sister of all toons that I have, both past and present.
> 
> BTW, if anyone wishes to become part of the story, I'll be happy to add you! :D Just let me know your toon's name and stats.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love - loved? - this game and I was so sad to see it go in 2013. Currently, I'm still playing the game on TTR with two toons - Lotus Flower (which is actually my main toon when I use to play Toontown Infinite) and Little Jade Razzleswirl (whom would've been named Red Lotus Flower (she will be in my story) had TTR accepted the name) so if anyone who is seeing this and is playing TTR rn, hi! :D
> 
> Also, I will be using most of my experience of TTI for this story, as well as other servers. The only ones I haven't played are Corporate Clash (though I want to), Tooniversal, Funny Farm (if that still exist), Operation Desert Storm (have an account, just need to download something that I'm apparently missing???), Toontown House (dead game btw), and Apex, so I'm mostly winging the lore from these games.
> 
> That being the said, the story's mostly being told from my toon(s) perspective. At the least, the ones I have an account on and is active. So you'll also be learning some interesting facts about them - and to some extend, me? I guess?? - as we go through this. As mentioned earlier, one of my rewritten's toons name got rejected, BUT she'll be called what I had original named her in this story. Because she is Red Lotus Flower in my heart (seriously TTR?! You rejected Red Lotus Flower?!)


End file.
